


make this place your home

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Genma’s last memory of Uchiha Obito is from childhood so many years ago, a boy with a bright smile, always willing to help no matter the consequences, with an ego just a size too large and dreams he hadn’t yet grown into.It is, he thinks, a stark contrast to now.





	make this place your home

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: i saw some shippin art of genma/obito and now I Cant Stop Thinkin About It. what would their dynamic even Be like. what would even Happen with those 2 disasters together. please help me im dying
> 
> Title from Phillip Phillips' _Home_ , because I am a Sap.

Genma’s last memory of Uchiha Obito is from childhood so many years ago, a boy with a bright smile, always willing to help no matter the consequences, with an ego just a size too large and dreams he hadn’t yet grown into. He’d been running, late to meet his team, and Genma had watched him disappear around the corner at a dead sprint, then smiled to himself and shaken his head a little. Because that was Obito, always running late, always just a little too ridiculous to ever be taken seriously.

It is, he thinks, a stark contrast to now. Obito is curled in on himself, head bowed, eyes closed. Kakashi hovers next to him, almost over him, as they wait for Tsunade to open the door of the Hokage’s office and deliver her ruling. This Obito looks worn down and so, so tired, and Genma leans back in the shadows near the stairway and watches him breathe like it’s a privilege he might not have for much longer.

Genma is always the first to disavow traitors. He hates disloyalty, hates betrayal, has no respect for those who stab others in the back. The fact that cheerful, silly Obito turned into someone like that makes him angry, but…

He’s heard Naruto in the village, was present when Naruto and Sakura both spoke in Obito’s defense and attested to his help in the fight against Kaguya. He’s read Kakashi’s report, filched from an inattentive Izumo, and there’s no denying that they couldn’t have beaten Kaguya and Zetsu without Obito.

Genma is a simple man. He likes orders and clear-cut situations, and he knows he tends to oversimplify things when left to his own devices. It’s easy enough, though; Konoha is his home. People who want to harm it are bad and need to be dealt with; people who help it are good and need to be protected. Maybe it’s his way of keeping things straight even when a shinobi’s world is drowning in shades of grey, but Genma’s never had a problem with that line of reasoning. It lets him get the job done, and that’s what matters.

Looking at it like that, Obito is an ally, and a powerful one. It’s clear his change of heart is genuine, and that he regrets his past actions, and for Genma that’s enough.

Raidō glances at him as he pushes upright and steps out of the shadows, but he’s known Genma long enough that he doesn’t bother to say anything, just rolls his eyes and smiles a little. Kakashi’s head immediately jerks up, expression shading to protective wariness, but Genma ignores him, gaze focused on Obito.

Slowly, wearily, Obito raises his head, holding Genma’s gaze, and everything about him is resigned. If Genma tried to kill him right now, he’d accept it, and wouldn’t even try to fight.

Genma hates seeing an ally of any sort looking like that, but especially one who might once have been a friend. He offers Obito a cheerful smile, dropping down to sit cross-legged on the floor at his right knee, and says, “You managed to get Kakashi here on time? That’s impressive. You’ll have to tell me your secret.”

Kakashi very pointedly rolls his two visible eyes, subsiding with a huff, and Obito—

Obito laughs. It’s rusty and out of practice, but recognizable, and it makes Genma’s smile widen. “I told him the appointment was at eight,” he answers.

Genma glances at the clock. It’s noon now, and they’ve been waiting since eleven. Three hours is impressively tardy, even for Kakashi. He raises a brow at his former ANBU squad-mate, and Kakashi says mildly, “Eight is an inhuman hour for a political meeting.”

Genma laughs, watching Obito smile as well. It’s banished almost instantly by the sound of raised voices from inside the office, though, and he immediately pulls in on himself again. Eyes narrowing, Genma reaches out and grabs one scarred hand, making Obito jerk a little in surprise.

“Listen,” he tells the other man firmly.

Eyes a little wide, Obito glances at him, then looks over at the door.

“—not  _saying_  he should just get cleared, you old hag!” Naruto shouts, fierce and determined like he was when he first faced Neji in the Exams. “But he made a choice to help us! We could at least give him the opportunity to do that!”

There’s a long moment of silence, and then Tsunade sighs. “Don’t call me old, brat,” she says, and that’s as much of a  _you win_ as she’ll ever give.

Obito lets out a ragged breath that could almost pass for a laugh, eyes closing and mouth curling into a reluctant smile. Almost unconsciously, he squeezes Genma’s hand, and looks surprised when Genma squeezes back.

“Welcome home,” he says gently, and Obito smiles, rough and warm and wondering.

“Yeah,” he answers, swallows. Shakes himself, and laughs a little. “I’m home.”


End file.
